(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to system and method for supporting magnets against certain areas of the head to expose these areas to magnetic fields provided by the magnet or magnets. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system that cooperates with the adjustment band commonly found in baseball caps and the like.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The use of magnetic fields as part of therapy for various ailments has rapidly gained acceptance in the last few years. Therapy using magnetic fields typically involves exposing selected areas of the body to a magnetic field of desired intensity. A problem associated with achieving the desired strength or intensity of magnetic field is that magnetic fields dissipate at an exponential rate depending on the distance of the magnet or source of the magnetic field. Therefore, in order to achieve the desired exposure to the magnetic field, it is important to ensure proper positioning of the magnets against the body.
The positioning of the magnets against the body has typically been accomplished by providing devices such as mats that are lined with magnets. Other approaches have involved creating articles such as helmets with imbedded magnets. These approaches suffer from significant limitations in that therapy with these devices requires the user to dedicate his or her time solely to the therapy.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a device that allows individuals to position and hold magnets at desired locations over their bodies while being able to carry out routine daily activities. Importantly, there remains a need for a system that allows individuals to position magnets on specific areas of the body, such as the head, to expose these areas to magnetic fields of desired strength.
Furthermore, there remains a need for a system that allows a person to select the strength or intensity of a magnetic field directed at specific location on a person""s head.
Still further, it has been discovered that certain regions of the head, particularly the back of the head, preferably just below the inion and at or above the occiput area of the head, are particularly desirable areas for positioning magnets to be used for therapy. Positioning the negative pole of a strong magnet at this area is not difficult, but known devices for supporting the magnets at these locations limit the individuals mobility. Thus, there remains a need for a simple, unobtrusive device that allows an individual to position a magnet near the inion and acciput areas of the head.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a magnet support apparatus that attaches to the adjustment band found in many baseball caps or similar headgear that includes a band that extends across the back of the head. In an example of the device, the invention includes a body having a pair of panels, namely a first panel and a second panel. The two panels are joined along an upper edge, and the second panel includes an attachment mechanism that cooperates with the first panel to support the device from the adjustment band.
According to one example of the invention the first panel is made of a flexible material, such as a fabric cloth, and includes at least one pocket that can hold a magnet. In the example that is used to hold a magnet, the pocket is in the first panel. This pocket may include a closeable aperture that allows replacement of the magnets held by the device, or may simply be sealed shut to keep the magnet inside and ensure that users do not flip the magnet within the pocket, exposing the individual to the wrong pole of the magnet. Of course, it is contemplated that having a pocket that provides access to the inside of the pocket is desirable in situations where an individual needs to replace the type or strength of the magnet being used.
It is further contemplated that the attachment mechanism that allows the two panels to cooperate with one another to support the device from a baseball cap include sections of hook and loop material that allow the device to be looped around the adjustment band. The sections of hook and loop material would be placed on free edges of the first panel and the second panel, and then used to attach the free edges to one another to complete the loop around the adjustment band of the hat.
The upper edges of the panel may be defined from a fold line where the two panels are joined together. Additionally, it is contemplated that two separate panels may be joined by sections of hook and loop material on both the upper edges as well as on the lower edges of the panels.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.